


I'll Always Come Home To You.

by HopelessRomantic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Belle French - Freeform, Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Grace - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan Friendship, Swan-Mills Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantic/pseuds/HopelessRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Swan Queen narrative. Regina struggles with the fact that Henry is off to college. Lots of momma bear feels & loving between the queen and her saviour.</p><p>Henry falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sense of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first attempt at writing a fanfic piece, I am sincerely happy to receive any feedback/advice critical or otherwise.
> 
> *Song reference: You're the Best Thing, Style Council (Café Bleu, 1984.)

  
  
Almost all of Storybrooke filled the mansion on Mifflin, playful banter, drink, laughter and dancing poured into the generous spaces. The night was perfect. Emma watched with a full heart she basked in the feeling and smiled to herself. This is how it was always meant to be.

Regina moved from person to person with regal poise, a warm smile graced her face.

Scanning the room she delighted in seeing their family and friends enjoying the night. Music spilled into the mansion and back garden. A peaceful sigh escaped her lips as she felt a sense of belonging and a little bit of home in each person.

Her eyes fell upon Henry and glistened with pride, he was now 18, tall, broad with his mother's dimpled smile and the kindest chocolate eyes that mirrored her own, to her eyes he was so incredibly handsome. This evening was his farewell party to mark his pending departure to college.

A small frown settled on her brow .... where did the time go, when did he become this man before her? a thousand questions flooded her mind all evident in the way she looked upon him, her Henry, her little prince.

Lost in a haze she hadn't noticed the young man standing before her, with eyes full of mischief. He wore her signature, all knowing smile.  
  
  
"Hey mom where did you go?" a strong and slender hand found hers gently bringing her back to focus.  
  
"Where did you go" he asked again, she sighed a hand reaching up to cup his face studying and remembering him.

"When did you grow up? I was just remembering how I used to dance with you here in this room when you were little, you said that I would be the only woman you would ever want to dance with, do you remember?"  
  


He leaned down, his forehead touching hers and he nodded, chuckling at the memory of the times they danced. He would stand on her feet eventually tripping them both over.  
  
  
"Will you dance with me now Henry?" She had a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"I would love to dance with you Mom."  
  
  
From the other side of the room Emma watched as her true loves danced to the warm soothing sound of The Style Council's, You're The Best Thing.

 

 

_I could be discontent_

  
_And chase the rainbows end_

  
_I might win much more but lose all that is mine_

  

_I could be a lot_

  
_But I know I'm not_

  
_I'm content just with the riches that you bring_

  

_I might shoot to win_

  
_And commit the sin_

  
_Wanting more than I've already got_

  
_I could runaway_

  
_But I'd rather stay_

 

_In the warmth of your smile lighting up my day_

  
_The one that makes me say_

  

_'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened_

  
_To me or my world_

  
_You're the best thing that ever happened_

  
_So don't go away_

  

 

Emma beamed at the very sight while she hummed to the song that so perfectly captured how she felt about Regina and Henry.

She studied them both with intensity, Henry towered over his mom his posture protective with a gentleness that cherished her and held her close.

Everything Regina was feeling right then had settled deep into chocolate eyes, she was happy and full of pride at the young man who held her, but there was deep sadness. Her eyes always gave her away.  
  
  
As the last verse played Henry moved closer holding his mom, he leaned down,  
  
"I love you mom, you know that right?" wordlessly she nodded into his shoulder.  
  


Henry glanced up catching the loving gaze of his birth mother, she was smiling so brilliantly so fully that she seemed to radiate light. Henry smiled back still holding his mom he leaned down and whispered, "I think there's a certain sheriff who would like to dance with you mom."

She stepped back with her hands rested on his shoulders, taking a moment to revel in her son she pulled him down to kiss his forehead and hugged him fiercely, her voice shaky and full of emotion she looked into his eyes, "I love you too mijo."

Emma made her way across the room with eyes only for her wife, as much as she loved the celebrations she wished in that moment to be alone with her.

Standing behind Regina with goofy grin "Hi" was all she said Henry leaned across giving Emma a kiss on the cheek before winking at his mom and disappearing into the crisp night air of the courtyard. With a warm smile Regina turned on her heel, eyes smiling in adoration as she gazed upon her wife, her Emma, "mine" she told herself. She melted into her wife's arms.

Emma met her gaze with fingers tracing Regina's face, mapping every part of her. "I adore you Mrs Swan-Mills" Regina smiled as she captured Emma in a kiss so tender and sincere before burying her face in the crook of Emma's neck content to breathe in her wife's sweet scent.

A muffled "where did you go" came from Regina still buried in Emma's strong frame.

"I was just watching from the stairs ....babe, you ok?" She held Regina's shoulders as she stepped back to look at her wife.  
  
Regina looked up at her "he's leaving us Emma, our baby boy is leaving us and I'm not ok with that...I miss him already."

Emma held her close whispering words of assurance and encouragement she knew it would be like this for Regina. Never disregarding Daniel and what he meant to Regina, she often thought of Henry as her wife's first true love. An unbreakable maternal familial love, so strong so deep, fierce, fearless and protective, a love that had no boundaries it was a love that made her better. Her love for him transformed her, letting Henry go was going to be hard for Regina.

Emma closed her eyes as they swayed, just for the moment everyone else faded out. Finally they stepped apart upon hearing the music fade and a gentle clinking of metal on crystal. Both women looking toward the sound to find their son standing on the stairs confident with a cheeky sparkle in his eyes locking gazes with the two women he loved the most he nodded his acknowledgement.

Clearing his throat, "hey, I hope everyone's having a good night" cheers came from the guests.  
  
"Ahh so before the night ends I just wanted to say thank you, to everyone for coming here tonight. I know it's to send me off to college, but I love that we're all here together .... I didn't know you could feel such a sense of home by an entire community, but you guys are all that .... so thank you all so much."  
  


Henry locked eyes with his moms he smiled at them, the room was still as everyone looked adoringly upon the Swan-Mills.  
  
He laughed nervously hands in his back pockets, "moms I love you both so much, I'm sorry I don't say that enough but I hope in here, he tapped his heart, you will always feel it" his voice cracked now full and raw with emotion he continued.  
  
"Thank you for all of this, for my life, for helping me be my best, now pointing toward them he continued, everything good in me is because of you."  
He nervously rubbed the back of his neck,in an effort to regain his composure. "Moms I'll miss you both, I'll miss lasagna and your grilled cheese, oh and pancakes man I love your pancakes, everyone laughed at that. Thank you for encouraging me to be me, I'll try my best to always try to make you proud."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand as they made their way to Henry. Regina wore a sad smile as tears ran down her face, Henry reached for her hand and continued to speak now just to her.

"Mom, thank you for choosing me, and loving me before I found ma. Thank you for loving me when I didn't deserve it, his voice trembled, and for forgiving me" Henry had thick tears rolling down his face as he looked at his mom.

She looked at him with so much love, he reached down hugged her tight. Emma stood with her own watery smile as she joined him on to the first step of the stairs a proud arm around Henry's shoulders and the other hand on the small of Regina's back.  
Henry gently let Regina go. Emma was lost in her family, they stayed in their bubble just the three of them for a while longer.

"Thank you" was all Regina could manage but both Henry and Emma knew the weight behind it. Regina reached up and wiped a stray tear from his face as Snow and David came to join them clearly moved by the exchange they beamed with pride at their grandson. David offered a tray of champagne one for each of them as he spun on his heel addressing the room looking at Snow then to Emma and Regina finally settling on Henry, he charged his glass, "to the Swan Mills family. To you Henry, blessed be your journey" the room erupted in cheers, the clinking of bottles and flutes could be heard as they drank.

Thankful for David's timing the Swan Mills family collected themselves Henry's speech stirred so much emotion. For Regina it reminded her that this was real, they would only have another week with their boy.

Emma motioned to Ruby to get the music going again, many residents lingered for a chance to have chat with Henry. He happily moved around the room laughing and taking in these last moments with the people he considered to be his wider family.  
A final glance over to Emma to check that his mom was calm and doing ok, she gave a him wink to let him know they were good.

Regina spoke with David and Snow about Henry's plan to drive to New York to settle into his dorm and catchup with Grace who had settled there a few weeks prior. She felt tearful just talking about it.

Snow grabbed her hand pulling her into a hug, Regina allowed it needing that reassurance, Snow spoke with a low firm tone.  
  
"You're an incredible mom and Henry is so much of you Regina. He'll always come home to you, to both of you, but if you can't show that you're ok with him leaving he won't be able to go with a happy heart. He'll leave feeling like he doesn't truly have your blessing. His heart is so connected to you he needs to believe you'll be ok."  
Slowly they parted, Regina nodding in agreement.  
  
"How did you know? ,Snow sighed, I know because I know you, your heart .... you feel everything and so does Henry, you feel each other. It's gonna be hard but you already know this, Henry needs more now, there are things that he has to taste and experience on his own to develop the character that you've built in him. Regina, for the most part you grew this incredible young man, your son, now enjoy the fruits of your labour and let him go with your love and blessing."   
Snow pressed her lips to Regina's cheek regardless of their colourful past she loved Regina and Regina loved her.

"Now where's David we should get Neal home" she winked and left to look for her true love. Emma had been catching up with Ruby, but she watched the exchange she knew Regina's body language. She was ok but she needed a moment, with that she made her way out to the court yard.

Apart from the raw emotion with Henry it had been a great day and night a memorable one and Henry was happy. Snow was right...she scolded herself, when the hell did that ever happen? Striding across the lawn she sat on their bench fingers finding the carved initials of an eight year old Henry, she traced each letter with ease it was a comforting symbol of their son, with a shaky breath she gathered her thoughts trying to calm herself.

After several minutes she felt a warm breath on her neck and tendrils of blonde curls tickled her shoulder, her wife always knew just when it was time, time to be still, time to be alone, to be close and now beneath her apple tree they sat close, warmth radiating from Emma as she held her wife.

They sat staring into the night sky lit up with a million stars, the moon peaking just above the clock tower, among all the emotion and the anticipation of the coming week they sat and they found peace.

Henry found his way out to their bench making his way across the lawn, a broad smile on his face as he stopped a moment to watch his moms Emma sat with her back leaning against one of the arms of the bench while Regina nestled into her, they looked lost in each other.

With three tumblers of cider Henry stood behind them "ah so you think there's room on there for me?" Regina sat up she gave Henry an adoring look as did Emma, she patted the space beside her motioning for him to sit, Henry offered them a glass each he charged his glass to toast "to always coming home" all three smiling at how appropriate that was before enjoying the familiar comfort and warmth of cider.

"So you doing ok moms?" meant for both of them but his gaze was fixed only on Regina, "you're incredible you know that? and you made us so proud tonight Henry, I'm sorry I've been an emotional mess, but in my heart and mind you'll always be my little prince, she ruffled his hair, I can't tell you how excited I am for you... for the journey you're about to embark on, you're going to do great things Henry."  
  
With the goofiest grin, that made him look more adorable to his moms he embraced her in an all consuming hug and said "thank you, you don't know how much I needed to hear that from you" she nodded fighting the tears threatening to fall.

Emma sat quietly observing, immensely proud of Regina this was a huge stride for her and those words anchored Henry and gave him the blessing he wanted. "Ah so I'm pretty sure everyone's gone, except Ruby and Belle they wanted to tidy up and pack the leftovers, I was gonna go with them to the Rabbit Hole to shoot some pool, August and Jefferson are meeting us there too, so you two want to kick it with me? With a smirk he added "I promise I'll let ma win at least one game."

Emma looked at Regina waiting for her wife's response, Regina cupped his face, "you go and enjoy yourself dear, I'm tired" turning to Emma she asked "how are you doing my love? I'll be fine here if you want to go" Emma looked at her wife, "I'm good right here with you, kid you go ahead and have fun, I don't have to remind you that though we let you drink here you can't drink while you're out ok."

Henry gave her a cocky grin leaning down to kiss his mom, thanking her for the party and bidding her a restful sleep, he shouldered Emma as he walked past, and before heading into the house he called out, "hey sheriff behave alright, moms tired." They all laughed at that, moments later the front door clicked indicating their departure.  
Emma extended her hand "can I take you to bed my queen?" Regina relaxed at that and they disappeared in a cloud of white.

Exhausted from the events of the day they undressed before brushing their teeth and freeing their faces of makeup.

Regina slipped into a pair of silk pyjamas while Emma wore cotton pyjama pants and a white tank. She sat at the end of their bed combing fingers through her hair, Regina stood before her Emma pulled her forward resting her head on Regina's breast bone. She loved this Regina, organic, her face shed of armour, she was intoxicating.

With strong arms wrapped around her, Emma was relaxed content and happy. "I love you my queen, and I promise Henry's gonna be fine and we will be too, but for now I want you close" ..."and I adore you my love" Regina spoke into a halo of blonde locks. Emma moved to throw back the covers before scooping Regina into her arms gently letting her down before settling in behind her, a strong arm protectively around her waist nuzzling into her neck. "I'm so fucking proud of you babe" nodding as silent tears fell from her face Regina turned to Emma.

"I feel like half of my heart is being torn from my chest... you...you and Henry you're my heart" she stuttered with emotion, "I never dreamed letting go would feel like this Emma" Emma just looked at her listening, pondering a response, all she could offer was a kiss, slow, loving and tender, communicating her understanding, a grounding presence.

"How are you so calm knowing he's leaving us?" Tracing patterns on Regina's shoulder she sighed, "It appears that way huh? I have concerns, I really do...I mean New York is fierce, there are so many unknowns, beyond the town line is the real world babe...but my hopes far out way the concerns."  
"Henry is going to experience the world in a way I only ever dreamed of, he's gifted and talented and the world beyond Storybrook deserves to receive that, these are the things that we can't give him" now staring intently just inches away from Regina, she continued, "you instilled in him everything he needs to be more than ok, I know that because he already had those qualities when he found me" shaking her head trying to implore everything else she wasn't saying, she said "does any of that make sense?"  
She gave Regina a nervous laugh...waiting.

"Those Charming genes are strong my love" Regina chuckled at how adorable her wife looked, she thought about how much she loved the woman before her, cupping her face and running a thumb over pink lips her eyes smiled, "It makes perfect sense, thank you for reminding me that it will all be worth it."

"Emma"  
"Yes my queen?"  
"Make love to me, I need to feel you my love."

No words just a warm mouth worshipping hers slow, deep and tender full of promise, Emma slowly undressed her wife, she loved seeing her revealed piece by perfect piece.  
She would never tire of this. Like seeing her wife for the first time Regina was captivating and simply the epitome of beauty and perfection to Emma, she knew every dip and curve of her body she loved to linger in her touch and Regina loved the adoration in Emma's motion.

Now completely bare, Regina reached for her wife kissing deeply with possessive passion, ownership of one another, warm tongues in a sinfully sweet dance, long fingers tracing the lines of a strong back loving the flex of muscle in her wife's frame, "take it off, all of it" the words escaping her lips in a breathy moan.

Their bodies so close now fusing as they gave into one another, the feeling of skin on skin lit them up "you're so beautiful Gina, I love you" she looked into those chocolate eyes, so rich, full of promise and immeasurable love, she knew that she would spend each day honouring her. Regina's hands traced the curves of Emma's neck and back before cupping her ass, causing a moan above her. Emma ground down into her wife's glistening core while her mouth mapped her lovingly from ear to collar bone tongue reverently leaving a slick trail of desire, open mouth kisses throwing fuel to an already raging fire.

Regina trembled and moaned as Emma devoured a hardened nipple while deft fingers flicked and rolled the other eliciting a symphony of pure desire, each moan, hiss, whimper and breath, stoking the slow burn settling deep in her own core.  
Feeling and reading her wife's body she would not make her wait any longer working her up descending her body she settled between strong thighs, reaching up to link a hand with Regina's, "stay with me Gina, let me see those eyes, look at me baby." Regina sat up to meet Emma's eyes, weight resting on her elbows, she could see green eyes now stormy and dark, blown with pure love and desire to have her, to consume, to please.

To affirm her intentions pink lips met deep red ones in a blazing kiss, wet and hot, tongues dancing before she nipped the queens bottom lip sucking gently before breaking the haze. Settling right where she was needed she inhaled her wife's arousal, heady and so sweet with an exotic spice that was perfectly Regina, and with a broad firm stroke her tongue worshiped every crevice languidly flicking back and forth.

Struggling to keep her eyes on her wife, Regina moaned low and deep writhing in a state of bliss as Emma kept her eyes locked on chocolate ones, silently asking her to stay for now, and she did.

Rewarded with a supple mouth clamping around her, sucking slow and long it was agonisingly delicious, Emma's name fell from her lips breathy and wanting.  
Opening her up she slipped two fingers into her fire, walls possessing them immediately, she thrust into her slow, loving every pulse, and spasm of nerves as she worked her up. Body on fire, arching, and trembling...so beautiful, "More...Emma I need more" she moaned.  
As she stroked blonde curls from her wife's brow this sweet assault leaving beautiful beads of salty sweat, a radiant sheen on each of them. Swiftly adding a third finger now she thrust hard and fast curling her fingers finding her g-spot with each ascent. Regina's hips bucked hungrily meeting each stroke, feeling so full she whimpered and moaned loudly, Emma's name falling from perfectly full lips.

"So close" every moan assaulting Emma's glistening sex, she smiled continuing to thrust into her while swiping at her clit furiously before finally clamping around it and sucking hard, and long.  
Regina tensed deliciously, panting her chest heaved, as she screamed "Emma...yes, yes, my love" breathy and on a euphoric high, Regina came hard, she was the most beautiful storm and Emma was in the middle of it and there was no where else she'd rather be, breath taking, unadulterated, and completely sated, Regina surrendered.

Continuing to thrust and taste every drop of her love, her motions slowed as her wife came down from her high. She kissed the insides of her thighs then her navel, content she settled there staring at the her true love. After several minutes Regina reached for Emma, green eyes locking with brown, pulling Emma's right hand to her mouth, kissing the back of it before a swirling tongue lapped at the glistening essence of their love making they both moaned Regina at the taste and Emma at the eroticism of the action.

Emma took that tongue into her mouth sucking on it, Regina tasting and devouring her own essence..dreamily she murmured..."mm you should always taste of me my love."

Emma only kissed her deeper, as much as she needed her own release she could feel Regina's body become heavy, slowly sleep settled in daring her eyes to close and though they rarely made love without reciprocating there were moments like this where it was all about giving, to worship, to honour, to love selflessly and that was enough.

In her rightful place behind her wife, close and protective Emma kissed her shoulder as she breathed her in, she heard shallow breaths even out as sleep took her love, she nestled in closer as she whispered "I love you my queen."


	2. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swan Mills Sunday morning tradition. Emma messes with Henry, Regina does the samba while cooking breakfast, some sexy moments between the sheriff and her queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly thank you to those who have simply taken the time to read my work, that in itself is very humbling, furthermore to those who have left Kudos I cannot tell you what that does for a girls confidence so again thank you. 
> 
> *Song Reference: At Last, Etta James (Etta James - At Last, 1961.)

  
A warm breath on her neck, Regina woke from a restful sleep. Heavy eyelids revealing soft chocolate orbs, Regina thought about Sunday mornings and how she loved the way it unfolded in their home. It was simple, her true loves, apple pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee and dancing...Sunday mornings were always her favourite. Coaxed from her reverie, she smiled as a strong arm found its way around her waist.

Turning to face her wife, she smoothed blonde curls from the face she adored, drinking in the beauty before her "mine" she told herself. Emma was beautiful when she slept, flawless and so peaceful, Regina caressed her face before kissing her softly and turning to get out of bed. A sleepy moan escaped Emma's lips as she stretched, her body deliciously sore in all the right places, before Regina could stand Emma had her wrapped up.

Allowing her body to be pulled back into bed Regina smiled broadly, feeling her wife nuzzle into her neck.  
"Where did you think you were going Mrs Swan Mills?" "good morning my..." is all Regina could say before a warm mouth enveloped hers, the kiss was languid, sleepy and tender Emma smiled against deep red lips "hi" she mumbled, "are you feeling better this morning?" "I am my love, you are everything I'll always want and need Emma Swan-Mills, thank you, and I have every intention of showing you how much I want you tonight."

Regina's voice all husky and low definitely did things to Emma that no other voice ever could. Pulling Regina on top of her she nipped, licked and sucked at her earlobe hands roaming the body she had worshipped just hours before. Emma continued kissing along a perfect jaw, finally taking those lips she always longed for. Her finger traced the scar of her wife's top lip, it was the most perfect imperfection she licked and kissed it reverently, before making a slow descent.

"Emma...my love, I want to shower and get breakfast started ...oh mmm" she moaned as her wife swirled a warm tongue around a hardened nipple, "please my love I ....mmm" she moaned deeply, "this will be our last Sunday breakfast in a while".

Emma slowed her actions, green eyes smiled at brown, "I love you, and I promise you tonight, ok?" Regina smiled apologetically at her wife, while Emma's sparkled with disappointment and understanding. Holding her close and stealing one last kiss Emma relented, "you grab a shower and I'll get the coffee started." Regina walked toward the bathroom, Emma lay naked and frustrated, she sighed, Regina was always sincere when it came to the two of them, this was important to her wife and that's all that mattered. Tonight she would have her prize.

Finally Emma rose from the haven that was their bed quickly dressing in her discarded tank and pyjama pants. Passing Henry's room she noticed his door was slightly ajar, she peered in to find Henry snoring, still in his clothes, sprawled across his bed, a black Chuck Taylor still on his left foot as it dangled over the side and his dark locks sticking up in every direction. She tried to suppress a snort as she laughed. Retreating to their bedroom for her phone, she stood in Henry's doorway and snapped several photos from varying angles laughing at every snap, before a cough caught her attention.

"Babe" Emma chuckled, "look at this goof ball" Regina smiled at the sight before her, he was adorable..."lets mess with him a bit" Emma had a playful look in her eyes. She ran into Henry's bathroom and came back with a can of shaving foam, "Emma, I don't think that's a good idea", Regina really did try to sound serious but her eyes and the smirk she wore gave her away. The sheriff gave her a playful wink "relax already Henry wouldn't think for a second that you would ever mess with him like this."

With an amused smile Regina made her way downstairs to begin breakfast. Emma shook the shaving foam, bent over in laughter she sprayed a generous amount in Henry's right hand which was conveniently laying flat and palm side up on the bed... this was too easy, she thought. Fleeing the scene of the crime she made her way downstairs laughing loudly. As she walked into the kitchen she stood still admiring the beauty before her.

 

 

Regina looked gorgeous, hair still damp in a loose bun, a sweep adorning a perfect brow. She danced barefoot in Emma's grey sweat pants and a Storybrooke Sheriffs Dept. henley, Sergio Mendes filled the room while Regina swayed in an easy samba while she flipped pancakes and whisked eggs. To say that Regina was breathtaking was an understatement she was simply everything!

"God you're perfect and I'm me, how did I get so lucky?" She stood behind her wife placing her hands on seductively swaying hips, Regina leaned back resting her head on Emma's shoulder smiling brightly up at adoring green eyes, "you are mine and that makes you perfect to me, so don't ever doubt that we are perfect together, now I need you to set the table."

Emma gathered plates and cutlery laying the table just as her wife would, the heavenly smell of bacon filled the room as she grabbed a carafe of juice from the fridge.

 

A loud thud echoed through the mansion followed by booming voice "SHERIFF!" Emma laughed loudly, Henry obviously got her little surprise and he was pissed. Regina looked at her wife, a perfect brow rose in contempt of what was about to go down, she huffed, "I warned you" Emma only laughed louder, "it will be a Sunday he'll never forget."

Loud footsteps shook the mansion as Henry flew down the stairs in search of his birth mother, sweeping through the kitchen he zeroed in on his target. Emma stood defiantly eyes full of mischief, "hey kid you've got something on your face" she grabbed her phone and frantically took pics before deciding it was time to run. Before she could retreat Henry slid across the kitchen counter landing right in front of the sheriff with a strong arm he grabbed her waist rubbing his foam covered face in hers. While his right hand clutched the can of foam, with lightening speed he emptied the can of its contents all over the sheriff.

Regina watched the scene unfold as she shook with laughter, tears pricking at her eyes. Emma squirmed as Henry held her rubbing the foam into her hair. Henry finally let go pleased with his efforts he laughed triumphantly as he shadow boxed around her, "the champ is here" he teased "don't mess with the champ" Emma laughed raising her hands in surrender. "Alright Ali settle down" her voice was still thick with laughter, "seriously kid you made it way too easy though."

Henry disappeared to the bathroom, moments later he reappeared shirtless, face dripping with water as he towelled himself dry while launching a clean towel at the sheriff. He stood at Regina's side a big goofy grin on his face "morning mom, that smells good" he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good morning dear, how was the rest of your night?" ..."it was good, we played pool then came back here and for a snack and polished off that bottle of cider I opened."

Regina looked at him and tilted her head, "seriously dear a snack .... there was a ton of food left! You three are bottomless pits, and I thought your mother was bad"

"Hey I can't help that your cooking is kick ass, besides we were hungry" he gave her a cocky grin.

Regina placed the bacon, eggs, toast and a stack of pancakes into serving dishes, while Emma sliced fruit and poured the coffee, "you two please go and put clean shirts on so we can sit down for breakfast"..."yes ma'am" they both chimed.

The Swan Mills family sat and ate together, with an air of playful banter and laughter, while Latin beats serenaded them, it was their Sunday tradition. Regina reached for Henry's hand, "I'm going to miss this" she said "it won't be the same without you" Henry nodded, "I know mom, but this will always be our Sunday thing you know and time and distance won't change that, at least you still get to eat your awesome cooking. I'll be living on noodles from a cup and cereal for the next year" he winked and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Regina and Emma both laughed.

Enjoying the mellow staccato of Etta James the three of them just sat, there was a peaceful calm in the room as they simply enjoyed and appreciated one another. Henry was the first to stand, collecting plates and cutlery from the table, Regina placed her hand over his, "you don't have to do that sweetheart"...."I want to mom, let me take care of you guys ok" both Emma and Regina smiled, "well I guess that means I can have this dance then." Emma rose from her chair a curt bow and a hand stretched out, "may I have this dance your majesty?"  
  
Rising up from her throne, Regina took Emma's hand as she lead her around the table. Emma pulled her queen close, she sung just for her ...  


 

_"Oh yeah yeah, you smiled_

 

_you smiled_

 

_oh and then the spell was cast_

 

_and here we are in heaven_

 

_for you are mine..._

 

 _at last_  
  
  


_darlin' here we are in heaven_

 

_for you are mine_

 

_at last_

 

  


Regina melted into her wife's arms, a blinding smile on her face, "you my love are absolute perfection, and as irresistible as you are I'm not crazy about my wife smelling like Nivea for men. Why don't you head upstairs and take a shower" Emma laughed and nuzzled her face into Regina's hair, "as you wish my queen, thank you for another beautiful Sunday morning" leaving a searing kiss on perfect lips Emma headed upstairs.

Regina went to join Henry in the kitchen, he towered over the sink as he rinsed the dishes before loading the dishwasher. Regina watched him for a moment, lately every time she looked at him the filing cabinet that was her mind pulled out memories from his childhood.  
Now she saw him as a 4 year old clutching her leg, while she stood at the sink chubby hands tugging at her, while a little voice called "more momma, more" as he waited for her to pass him another plate so he could put it into the dishwasher.

"Mom...hey mom can you bring your cups in please? I'm almost done here" snapped from her daydream she murmured "yes of course sweetheart."

Henry took the cups from his mom, he hummed as he wiped down the bench "so any plans today mom?"... "Actually Henry I was thinking we could head out to the stables, it's a gorgeous day" ..."sounds good, I'm in."

Henry walked over to her, strong arms around her waist he picked her up off the floor as she giggled "Henry put me down"..." I will" he jested as he kissed her forehead before pressing his forehead to hers, "thank you for the best Sunday morning mom, don't tell anyone but I'll miss this too" she clutched his neck and snuggled into him before he put her down, "you're welcome" she whispered.

"I'm gonna take a shower, what time are you planning to head out to the stables?"..."11.30 does that work for you dear?"... "sweet, I'll meet you there, I've got to sort something with August first." He took the stairs two at a time, Regina sat in the kitchen staring out into the garden deciding on one more cup of coffee before heading upstairs to change into her riding gear.

 

 

Stepping into their bedroom she was greeted by the delicious sight of her very naked saviour, "mmm you look delectable my love" Regina purred, "well why don't you come over here and show me my queen" the saviour retorted. Suddenly feeling a warm breath on her neck and a hand mapping her ass she moaned. Regina gave her ass a playful squeeze before pressing herself into the sheriffs back "and you smell heavenly" her hands roamed the toned form of her wife, before the sheriff held her wrists, "babe unless you're going to finish this I think we better stop."

To say Emma had been turned on was a gross understatement she was throbbing and wet from the moment she opened her eyes. Everything that was Regina drove her mad, that smokey husky voice, those magic hands, those lips and the fact that she looked effortlessly sexy in sweats, "argh...you're killing me"..."I'm sorry my love I promise I'm not trying to tease it's just that you do things to me" Emma smiled "as do you" she sighed.

Regina walked into their wardrobe, "Emma where are your black Levi's?"..."Ah bottom draw ... why's that babe?"..."they're comfortable to ride in"..."so we're riding today?"..."yes my love it's a beautiful day for it." Emma launched her still naked body on the bed, "Jesus you really are trying to kill me... I'm so horny right now and riding is not going to help with this situation" she pointed to her core.

"Always so dramatic my love. I'm sorry I've promised you tonight and until then I promise to keep my hands and any other part of my body to myself ok."  
In an effort to quell the situation Regina dressed in the bathroom, when she came out Emma was dressed and sat at the end of the bed as she pulled on her boots.  
"Ready babe?"..."I am let me grab a coat in case"... "so where's the kid? his car isn't in the driveway I thought he be keen."

"Henry said he had business with August and before you ask I don't know what that means, but he's going to meet us at the stables." "God I hope they're not hatching some half assed scheme, you know what they're like Regina"..."what can they do in a week my love? I don't think we have anything to worry about."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	3. So You Think You Can Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Sunday morning continues with touch of horse riding. Regina in jeans frustrates the sheriff further. 
> 
> Henry has one last operation in mind.

Henry pulled, boxers, socks, jeans a henley and a flannel shirt from his dresser throwing them on his bed before taking his shower. He laughed loudly as he washed, replaying the mornings events in his head, the sheriff was always messing with him, he loved that she was like one of the boys and he could be a playful goof ball with her. Rinsing conditioner from his hair he sighed, the realisation finally hit him that he was about to leave home, though he would hate to admit it he was going to miss his two best girls, and leaving home scared him just a little bit.

Shaking his head at his reflection he gave himself a tune up...stop being such a pussy, momma's boys don't last five minutes in the real world, now get your shit together you got this!

"Henry, sweetheart before you head out I want you to take your laundry downstairs please" Regina called as she walked past his bedroom, "sure thing mom." He sat pulling his socks on before diving into the abyss beneath his bed to find his boots. He slipped them on before buckling his belt and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

 __  
  
Grabbing his phone from the dresser he fired off a text to August...

_  
Henry: dude we need to figure out a few details if this is gonna work, my moms can't find out_

_  
August: don't worry I've got a plan meet me at Granny's in 30 mins?_

_  
Henry: sweet_

  
  
Relieved that August had some sort of clue about how they were going to pull things off. Henry walked into his bathroom collected towels, wash cloths then the pile of clothes behind the door, he threw them into the hamper and made his way downstairs. Leaving his laundry in the utility room, he grabbed his keys and wallet from the side table and headed out the door.

The bell gently rang as Henry stepped into Granny's, it was surprisingly quiet for 11am on a Sunday. He casually took a seat at what was affectionately known as the Swan Mills booth.  
  


"Hey Hen what can I get ya?" Ruby wore a huge smile as she greeted him,   
  
"hey Rubes, I'll have a hot chocolate thanks ....hey it's kinda dead in here for a Sunday"   
  
Ruby snorted out a laugh, "I think your moms cider kicked everyone's ass last night.  
  
"I gather most of the town are nursing hang overs, the shitty thing is, the afternoon will be crazy when people realise they need to eat but can't be arsed cooking for themselves...yay lucky me" she drawled.   
  
Henry laughed, Ruby was a vibrant spirit, she never minced words, and much like the sheriff she was one of the boys she was also his first crush.   
  
"Where's your best girls this morning?" "At home but we're meeting them at the stables soon I just had to sort something with August first."

With impeccable timing a leather and denim clad August swaggered into the diner.  
"Hey August, your usual?" he smiled at Ruby and nodded before sliding into the seat opposite Henry.

 

"So Henry, you really want to go through with this plan for your moms?" Henry tapped his fingers on the table,   
  
"ah yeah I want to do something awesome for them before I leave, but I don't know if we can pull it off."   
  
August gave him a lazy smile, "look I know we were maybe a little drunk last night when you mentioned it but Jeff and I we think it's doable, we can get your grand parents in on it, I know Belle and Ruby will help, Granny can take care of the food and the town hall is the perfect venue."  
  
Henry beamed, "shit dude, I think we might actually pull this off, my moms shall go to the ball." August smiled and nodded.

Ruby returned with their orders, Henry noticed the time and chugged his juice, he tabled enough cash to cover his and Augusts order and Ruby's tip, "I gotta go, can you fill Rubes in on the plan?" August gave him a thumbs up as he shovelled eggs into his mouth.

 

 

The sun was bright and warm as the queen and her saviour made their way to the stables. As Emma turned the bug down the gravel road that lead to the stables, she glanced at her wife, "you doing ok babe?" Regina just smiled, "I'm good thank you my love, I'm resigned to what's going to happen and I've decided to just enjoy Henry while he's still home with us."

Emma pulled into the stables parking the bug beside David's truck, he always spent Sunday mornings at the stables. Emma and Regina headed towards the fence line where David was leading both Rocinanté and Blaze. Regina was captivated as she watched him gently lead them in the thick grass. He clicked his tongue encouraging them to break into a canter before gently pulling on the lead to bring them to a halt. He unclipped the lead and turned to greet them, "good morning ladies, as you can see these two are in good form" both steeds were a stunning contrast, Rocinanté was jet black while Blaze was pure white.

"Morning dad" Emma chimed, "good morning David, thank you for getting them out for a run, we really appreciate it, and I can see they do too" Regina whistled and then clicked her tongue, both majestic beasts walked towards them. Emma grabbed an apple from the bag her wife held and offered it to Blaze while Regina did the same with Rocinanté.

"They're happy to see you both its been a while" David commented, "it's been too long" Regina offered. "Good morning Roci, I've missed you handsome" Rocinanté nuzzled her hand as she spoke to him. Blaze was shy in comparison she always took a little longer to warm up to visitors. Regina had given her to Emma as an anniversary gift "hey pretty girl it's just us, you know us" Emma spoke in a low calming voice, Blaze stood alongside Rocinanté and bowed her head toward Emma eventually accepting the apple, "there's my clever girl" Emma praised her.

Henry walked towards his moms, "morning gramps, morning Roci, Blaze." David smiled broadly at his grandson. "It's been a while since the three of you have been here together you've made my day." The softest blue eyes smiled as he looked at his family.

Henry climbed the high fence and sat a stride it, "gramps can I grab that lead? I can see Zeus grazing over there" David handed him the lead as Henry whistled and clicked his tongue "Roci come on boy lets go get Zeus" Regina patted him giving Rocinanté her consent, he sidled up beneath Henry. Henry stroked his strong neck and mounted him.

He lay his upper body flat and spoke softly to him "it's good to see you boy, now let's go get Zeus and then you can go back to momma ok."Henry had a firm grip on his mane and gently dug his left foot into his hind quarters, Roci walked on, Henry clicked his tongue "go on boy" he encouraged as he gradually broke into a gallop, strong strides thundered across the field to where Zeus was grazing. With expert ease and confidence Henry bought the stallion to a halt, he called to Zeus who immediately walked to his side.

Henry smiled and greeted him with affection, with a sure hand he threw the lead around his neck pulling it through the loop. Both steeds greeted one another, and Henry gently lead Roci on as he held Zeus' lead. Rejoining his family he let Zeus go, thanking Roci before swiftly dismounting.

Regina and Emma watched their son their hearts swelled with pride, he was a natural horseman much to Regina's delight. He had a strong affinity with horses and they with him, the only person that had a greater command with the beasts was Regina. "You two looked good out there Henry, you're so strong. Regina spoke with pride, Henry shrugged shyly, "I've got nothing on you mom" he winked at her, "right lets get these three saddled up."

David lead Blaze and Henry lead Zeus, Roci walked along side Regina and Emma occasionally nuzzling Regina through the fence palings. Henry and David made quick work of saddling all three horses, "you coming out with us gramps?" Henry asked "you're more than welcome to David" Regina added, "thank you but Snow is expecting me home for lunch, you guys have a safe ride" with that David bid them farewell as the Swan Mills trio rode off toward the lake.

Henry lead out at a blistering pace he and Zeus were kindred spirits, young, strong and full of confidence but lacking in wisdom and experience. Henry would often ride Zeus hard and before they would make it back to the stables Zeus would be exhausted and Henry sometimes ended up walking him the rest of the way.

"There he goes again babe, he does that every time" Emma shook her head, Regina smiled "I know my love, eventually Henry will get tired of having to walk the last mile back." Emma chuckled, "or you'll stop babying him by letting him ride Roci while you walk Zeus." Regina huffed, "I don't do it all the time" Emma laughed loudly, "no not all the time just most of the time your majesty, you're so whipped" she yelled, as she dug her boots into Blaze, the steed bolted in pursuit of Henry.

Regina watched on....so you think you can ride she thought, "Should we show these amateurs how it's done Roci?" She gave him a swift nudge, "go on boy" she tightened her grip on his reigns slinging her upper body low while she rose up slightly out of her saddle. They looked stunning together, Rocinanté, striking, jet black, powerful, and muscular. Lead by his queen she commanded him with absolute grace, dark chocolate locks dancing in the wind, while her body was a reflection of strength and athleticism. His strides were thunderous as they caught Emma and still Rocinanté powered on, Regina encouraging him with each stride.

Zeus was insight and Henry could hear them approaching he turned to look at his mother giving her a cocky grin he urged Zeus on. Regina smirked... oh so young and foolish she thought "go now Roci" she commanded he seemed to find another gear. They moved effortlessly past Henry and Zeus, Regina praising Rocinanté as she gradually brought him to a standstill at the lakes edge. Quickly she dismounted allowing him to drink from the lake she pulled an apple from her saddle bag to thank him for his efforts.

Emma and Henry joined them moments later both pouting, "glad you finally decided to join us" the queen drawled, she had a faint tone of boredom in her voice and a triumphant smirk on her face. Emma strode up to Regina pulling her hard against her body, leaning in to whisper in her ear "you really shouldn't do things like that your majesty." Regina furrowed her brow in confusion, "do you know how sexy you looked as you two took off, do you know what that does to me?"

"Emma" Regina warned, she never let up though "do you know how perfect your ass looks in my jeans?" Regina moaned as Emma took her hand shoved it down the front of her jeans, "do you feel that, you make me so fucking wet. Only you can do that to me" she purred.  
Henry interrupted their interlude, "it's a family show sheriff" he teased, "who bought the sexy times police" she mumbled. Regina laughed, "tonight sheriff" was all she said as she sauntered away.

She walked over to Blaze stroking her back, "hello beautiful, would you like an apple too?" Blaze bowed her head as she took the apple from her hand, "such a clever girl you are" the queen praised her adoringly. Henry secured Blaze and Zeus to a tree so they had plenty of shade, grass to graze on and access to water, while Rocinanté was allowed to graze freely, with his queen near he could be trusted not to roam.

 

The sun was hot and the crystal waters of lake Narvos looked inviting. All three of them kicked off their boots cooling their feet in the water. Emma rolled her jeans up to her knees and went in a little deeper she splashed water on her face and bare arms loving the cooling effect. Henry snuck up on Regina lifting her effortlessly he slung her over his shoulder as he walked further into the lake. Regina yelped in surprise as she squirmed "Henry Daniel Swan Mills, put me down"..."you sure you want me to put you down here mom?" ..."do it" the sheriff called out while she shook with laughter. Regina glared at her, "another word from you and you'll be on the couch tonight sheriff, Henry take me back on shore" she demanded.

He messed with her a little more, nearly dropping her into the water, before finally placing her back on the sand. She swatted his shoulder, "brat" she growled. He gave her a goofy grin, "you love me though" he quirked..."indeed I do" the queen huffed annoyance. The truth was she loved that Henry shared his mothers playful nature, they were both goof balls and she would have it no other way.

 

 


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff finally has her way with the queen.
> 
> Song reference: Send It On, D'Angelo (Ultimate D'Angelo, 2004)

 

The trio enjoyed the afternoon at the lake they trekked a little further along the shore into the forest. All three horses never missing a beat as Regina lead them to a look out. They grazed and watered the horses before resting.  
Regina prepared a simple picnic of fresh fruit, cheese, prosciutto, sour dough bread and cider.

"Looks good babe" the sheriff complimented, "thank you my love, now you two please come and eat." The Swan Mills family sat in peaceful silence, humming in appreciation as they ate.

Emma lay flat in the grass, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warm glow of the sun. Regina and Henry sat close perched on a fallen tree. Her head rested on his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts" she spoke softly, he gave her a shy smile, "mom don't laugh ok, ah it's Grace, I miss her mom like really miss her and it kinda hurts you know?"

"Gina, come lay down beside me it's so nice over here" the sheriff called out as she patted the grass beside her. Just as Regina was about to speak, Henry quickly stood up and laughed nervously, "it's all good mom" she tried to continue but he gently pushed her toward the sheriff.

Regina walked toward Emma, she looked back to Henry who was now pouring cider into his cup. She wanted to continue their conversation, but she knew the moment had been lost for now.

She stood over the sheriff smiling at the mess of blonde curls splayed against green.  
"Baby come lay down with me, she reached up grabbing the queens hand. Regina lay down on her side propped up on an elbow, an elegant finger twirled blonde curls. "Come here" Emma wanted her closer.

 

"Is there something going on between Henry and Grace?" Emma looked at her confused,  
  
"huh...what are talking about babe?"  
  
"Before you rudely interrupted Henry was telling me that he misses her and it hurts."  
  
"Is that it? Of course he does she's his best friend and they've seen each other every other day for most of their lives, he's fine."  
  
"Emma you didn't see the look on his face, it's the look I have on mine when we're apart for too long, and it only ever hurts when it's something more"  
  
"Gina you're reading way too much into it."

  
  
The queen just sighed she studied Henry she knew his eyes and they always gave him away just like hers, she sighed again. She had a lot of time for Grace. The young girl spent many afternoons at the mansion with Henry doing homework, watching movies, they were the closest of friends, they grew up together. Grace was a stunning young lady, inside and out, of course Henry would see her differently now. Was he in love with her? Looking at him now she saw her 10 year old little prince, infatuated with Ruby his first crush. Her eyes watered at the memory of him pleading with her to buy a dozen roses so he could give them to her on Valentine's Day. He dressed in a suit that day and Regina helped him with his tie, he was so cute when he asked Ruby to be his Valentine, to his delight she accepted.

Interrupted by a chime coming from Emma's pocket the sheriff pulled out her phone, swiping the screen to see a message from her mother.  
  


 

_Mom: hi sweetie, I know you three are out for the day, we were wondering if dinners still on tonight?_   
  


Emma sighed, "it's mom are we still doing dinner tonight babe?" Regina was too distracted by Henry's confession, "babe, dinner, tonight, yes or no?" the sheriff huffed. "Oh sorry...we've had a busy few days I'd like to give it a miss if that's ok."  
  


Emma quickly typed out a reply,  
  


_Emma: sorry mom, we're hoping for a quiet night, it's been a full on weekend. Is that ok?_   
  


Seconds later her phone chimed again,  
  


_Mom: of course sweetheart, your father and I thought as much. We'd love it if Henry could come for the night though, just so we can spend some time with him._   
  


Emma barked out, "kid you're spending the night with your grandparents ok" he just shrugged, "sweet, I'm kinda sick of you two anyway" he shot back.

Emma sent another text...  
  


_Emma: no problem mom, the kid will be over once we get back to town._   
  


_Mom: thank you sweet heart tell Regina I hope she has a restful night._   
  


Emma smirked she had the filthiest thoughts running through her mind, her eyes raked over her wife's perfect ass, she was aching.  
  
  


"Right let's head back" Emma leapt up packed up the picnic in record time, Regina watched with a knowing smile, "my you're quite the keen one sheriff." Emma's breath hitched as Regina brushed against her. "Fuck Regina I want to do things to right now, and I'm thinking of some very dirty things my queen" her voice was sultry and low. "I suppose the discussion about Grace can wait, I did make you a promise I intend to keep...and sheriff I love your imagination so we can certainly put it to the test tonight." Regina gave her a playful wink before mounting Rocinanté.

Emma just stared, eyes locked on her wife's perfect ass as she groaned and mumbled.  
"Always so articulate, remember to use your big girl words sheriff" she sassed.

"You two done yet? let's go" Henry called, Emma snapped out of her lustful haze, "ah yeah let's go, hey kid take it easy on Zeus, your moms not walking him if he gets tired on the way, got it?"

Henry nodded, Zeus was itching to run, "bit frisky there sheriff... I suggest you keep a firm hold on the reigns if you insist on ogling mom like that, you could have an accident" he loved winding her up. She gave him a stony glare while Regina laughed, it was rich and full of joy it was a sound the sheriff adored.

Emma guided Blaze close to Regina and Roci, grabbing Regina's hand she spoke out a low velvety command "when I get you home I'm going to make you tremble in ecstasy, I'm going to fuck you hard then make love to you over and over again until you don't remember your own name."  
The sheriff raised an olive wrist to her mouth kissing it tenderly, before turning it over to kiss her knuckles. Regina's heart raced, the pit of her stomach coiled at the sheriffs bold promises of the evening ahead.

They made quick work of the ride back, Henry let Zeus set his own pace which worked for everyone. He took care of their tack and groomed all three steeds while Emma and Regina put fresh straw into their stalls and refilled their grain.

The queen had Emma's words on her mind her body was responding to each promise and she wanted nothing more than to be in Emma's arms. Her breath hitched when the sheriff brushed against her, Emma's body radiated a sinful sweet heat that hit her in waves of lust and desire.

"I'm done here these three are ready to go back into their stalls" Henry called. Regina was lost in a haze that was all Emma. Henry lead Blaze and Zeus behind Roci, each of them happy to settle into their stalls for the night, "mom, you all good?" He asked, she cleared her head looking at him, "yes thank you sweetheart, let me just say good bye to them."

The queen walked over to Zeus first stroking him with fondness, Zeus bowed to her in acknowledgement, softly she spoke to him.  
  
"Henry's going to miss you young one but I promise we will come and see you often and your prince will be back before you know it, be good ok."   
  
Next was Blaze, she was beautiful just like Emma, "goodnight princess thank you for looking after my saviour today, you keep these boys in line ok" she kissed her, before heading over to Rocinanté.   
  
He nuzzled her lovingly and bowed his head, "there's my handsome one, you are the most faithful of friends. Thank you for today Rocinanté, until next time, adiós."

Emma and Henry watched their queen with deep affection, they loved how gentle she was with them, all three were extensions of their family and were treated with such regard. Emma farewelled each steed in all her goofy elegance.  
  
  


"Ready my queen?" Regina smiled and nodded, "Henry are you coming home first?" She inquired, "I'm all good mom, I've got clothes at gramps place I'll shower there, ah I'm just gonna have a chat with Zeus you guys go." Regina and Emma saw a flash of sadness in his eyes.

Henry walked over to his mothers he scooped Regina up kissing her forehead, "awesome Sunday mom, thank you" he could feel her smiling into his dark locks, "always my little prince, I love you" she sobbed out. He lowered her, chocolate found chocolate, "hey no tears ok, I'm still here, we've got another day of memories to create tomorrow. I love you" she gave him a watery smile.  
  
Emma stood close and gave Henry kiss on the cheek before ruffling his mop of hair, "love you kid, drive safely ok, we'll see you for breakfast" he nodded, "sure thing sheriff." He waved as his mothers walked hand in hand towards the bug.

The queen sat looking out the window, it had been one of the most memorable Sunday's. She reflected on breakfast the playful antics of her loves and the afternoon riding. She wondered when they would have that again. She let out a shuddering breath. Henry was so grown up but she loved that he always showed her the affection every mother craves, a warm hand found hers. "Hey stay with me Gina, we've had an amazing day. Henry's good he's happy, tonights ours and I have promises to keep" she brought an elegant hand to her mouth and kissed it. Regina stared at her, "I too have promises to keep."

The trip back to Mifflin was quick, the Swan Mills women had each other on their minds.  
As soon as the front door closed Emma scooped Regina up bridal style, she let out a throaty rich laugh that Emma was mesmerised by. "You are so beautiful Emma Swan Mills" she stroked a perfect cheek bone running delicate fingers along pink lips before claiming them in a slow and tender kiss she sucked Emma's tongue into her mouth loving the warmth.  
  
Emma moaned before pulling away to draw breath, "I've been wet for you all day Gina, aching and throbbing, lets wash the day off while I have my way with you" a moment later they were engulfed in a plume of purple.

Naked milky white flesh stroked olive under the spray of hot water, steam filled the room as the two bodies became one. Emma pressed her wife against the tiles, devouring her in the most delicious way. A lithe mouth kissing, and sucking every inch of skin. "God you look so fucking hot like that Gina" the sheriff was on fire.

She watched water run down her wife's breasts, her tongue tasting olive flesh. Long fingers found Regina's core she massaged her folds before brushing her clit ever so lightly. Regina moaned as her wife worked her up in a sweet crescendo of loving. The sheriff greedily took a nipple into her mouth, tongue swirling before sucking long and hard. In a move that sent the queens arousal to impossible heights. The sheriff teased her entrance covering her fingers in the queens sex before smearing her own breasts in the queens essence, "taste yourself on me."  
  
A growl came from the queen as she took the globe of porcelain flesh into her mouth, tongue licking at the hardened nub, she purred and moaned at the taste. Her hips bucked into Emma's. She needed more and so did Emma. Without warning the sheriff drove two fingers into her wife deep, hard and slow, Regina cried out as Emma fucked her. A possessive hand pulled the queens head so they were inches away from each other green boring into brown. The queen closed the gap with a fierce and hungry kiss.

Picking up the pace her hips rose to meet each ascent while her love worked her clit in time with each thrust. The sheriff craved every part of her wife and she couldn't get enough. "You're a goddess my queen" she panted as she thrust into her fire now with three fingers Regina writhed in pure ecstasy, "mmm fuck yes, mmm oh Emma don't stop" she was close walls contracting as the sheriff continued to thrust fiercely each moan she pulled from the queen when straight to her clit. "What do you want? tell me baby" Emma knew what her wife needed but hearing her say it lit her up, "baby tell me" she purred.

Regina struggled to even speak, with a ragged breath she panted, "taste me, I want your mouth on me." Emma smiled wickedly, she dropped to her knees, Regina hooked a leg over her shoulder opening herself up more. She didn't tease she assaulted her wife's pussy. A firm long stroke over her folds before hitting the bundle of love that needed her attention, she flicked it causing the queen to cry out. The sheriff feasted on her wife, sucking her lips while teasing her entrance broad firm strokes explored her heat while alternating with fingers stroking her g-spot with deft accuracy.

Regina's hands grabbed fists full of blonde slamming her pussy into the mouth she loved. "Oh fuck, I'm...I'm gonna..." Emma latched onto her clit and sucked hard and long while flicking her tongue over it in quick succession, magic fingers continued to thrust "come for me baby in my mouth." Replacing her fingers with her tongue she thrust as deep as she could while her fingers drew tight circles on the queens clit. "Emma...yes baby mmm fuck yes" the queen screamed out in abandon.

She tightened her grip around toned thighs feeling the queens legs begin to shake. The saviour slowed the pace she sucked her entrance milking each drop, licking her folds and clit before sucking it lightly causing her wife to spasm further as her orgasm ripped through her body and soul.

The stimulation was almost too much the queen tugged on her hair bringing her saviour to meet her eyes. Her heart was beating hard her chest heaved as she tried to gain her composure. Green eyes burned into brown a easy smile adorned her face, Emma kissed her queen with utter devotion and reverence, Regina moaned tasting herself on the sheriff. Sucking Emma's tongue she savoured the taste before she begun licking the glistening essence from her wife's chin.  
"Mmm sheriff Swan Mills I think I'll keep you forever." The sheriff smiled into an olive shoulder.

Emma moaned as Regina's hands found a firm ass cheek she grabbed it possessively as she pinched and rolled a hard nipple with the other hand causing the sheriff to cry out.   
  
"Fuck Gina, I need you baby please."  
"Where my love tell me?"  
"Everywhere baby please I want you all of you"  
With an elegant flick of her wrist the lovers were on their bed. Regina lay flat while Emma lay on her side. "Up here my love I want to taste you I want every drop of you."

The sheriff was dripping, her release would be furious she shuddered in anticipation. She kissed her queen hard, sucking on her bottom lip before straddling her. With strong arms on the headboard she eased down on to her wife.

Regina run an elegant finger through glistening folds gently licking it clean. She breathed in the musky sweet scent of the sheriffs arousal.  
"Mmm you're so wet my love"..."only for you my queen." She swiped her wife again this time she held her finger up to her saviour. Emma grabbed her wrist and sucked it into her hungry mouth, she swirled her tongue before letting go.

The action caused Regina to moan her pussy throbbed she was ravenous by now. Wrapping her arms around strong thighs she lapped at the sweet saltiness of her true love. Tongue painting her seductively through folds, teasing the liquid love that pooled there. Her pace was furious she wanted it all, Emma rocked her hips in time with the tongue that devoured and fucked her. Full lips found her clit and sucked it hard into her mouth, Emma screamed out, "Mmm fuck yes my queen don't stop baby."

Regina continued, her tongue licked, and flicked at her love she moaned at the rich taste in her mouth. She loved nothing more than the taste of her saviour. Emma's thighs began to tremble she was on the edge. Regina pulled her down hard Emma threw her head back eyes clamped shut hands twisting hard nipples as her queen nipped her clit before swirling maddening circles around it as hips ground down and rolled over her mouth. The sheriff twisted and arched back finding her wife's clit. Regina whimpered instinctively bucking her hips as the saviour massaged her.

This time the queen latched on hard and sucked her wife off relentlessly while she grabbed the sheriffs ass giving it a hard slap. Emma cried out again, "Fuck mmm just like that baby...yes." Another slap on the other cheek, sparked her arousal ten fold, as a hungry mouth sucked her off. Emma hissed, it hurt so good and she felt her orgasm build.

Emma continued to tease her wife's clit pushing a long digit into her fire, the queens arousal spiked again her body hummed with desire lust and magic. "Yes my queen, don't stop...fuck Gina come with me" with lightening speed the sheriff reverse straddled into a 69 and greedily latched her mouth on her wife's pussy Regina let out a strangled cry. She sucked the sheriff long, deep and hard a thumb teasing at the entrance of her reddened ass did it, her saviour came undone gloriously. Regina was captivated by the sight. Her own release followed moments later. Bodies convulsed as waves of pleasure coursed through them. Glistening sweat adorned their bodies, their veins and eyes coursed purple and white, their magic glowed electrifying their senses. Emma climbed off her queen, breathing erratic and body heavy and sated. She crawled up to stare at the goddess she worshipped.

Regina kissed her temple combing fingers through blonde whispering tender words to her wife. The sheriffs breathing finally evened out as she looked into the most adoring chocolate eyes and smiled. She kissed her deeply, with her heart and soul she loved this woman and she knew that everything she ever needed and wanted could be found in her queen.

"Love me forever" she whispered  
"Always my love" the queen whispered back.

They lay there softly caressing stealing kisses, they were lost in one another peaceful and loved. The silence was broken when a gentle chime came from Regina's coat pocket she walked across the room to find a text from Henry.

 

 _Henry: Night mom, I love you both xx_  
  
  
Regina replied...

_  
Regina: Good night Henry, everything ok? you know you can talk to us if you need to._   
_We love you xx_

Henry laughed as he read his moms reply

_  
Henry: I'm sweet mom. We can talk tomorrow ok xx_

  
The queen sighed,  
  


_Regina: ok sweetheart xx_   
  
  


Regina wore a broad smile, Emma lay on her side, "the kid right" Regina just nodded

"Emma we have raised an incredible young man, he's smart and funny, he's kind and thoughtful and he's not too cool to still tell us he loves us."

Regina grabbed her silk robe from the chaise,  
"I've worked up an appetite, care to join me sheriff." Emma shot up grabbing a tank top and a pair of sweat pants, "I could do a grilled cheese babe" to her surprise Regina hummed in agreement. Emma scooped her wife up and carried her down stairs, "put me down sheriff" she only half protested, "pfft...you know you love it" the sheriff gave her a chaste kiss and continued toward the kitchen.

Emma popped Regina's iPod in the dock music filled the room. Regina washed and chopped potatoes to make oven wedges, while Emma threw together a salad. When the wedges were almost done the queen prepared two grilled cheese on thick white bread. Emma swiped a beer from the fridge and picked a bottle of Merlot from the cellar for her queen. They ate at the kitchen island feeding each other and laughing. The pair would never tire of being with each other wanting each other, loving each other their love was the most powerful magic.

Emma scrolled through the iPod. Regina's music largely consisted of classical, jazz, blues, latin and soul, however over the years became more eclectic with mix of Henry's and Emma's music.

Emma found D'Angelo's 'Send it On' a song she played a lot during the year she spent in New York with Henry. The lost year. Though she had no memory of Regina, her family or Storybrooke she dreamt often of a beautiful brunette who would one day become her wife.  
She found that the song seemed to tell her story it resonated with her soul. Subconsciously she was sending her love on to a woman she knew only in her dreams. Eventually it became the song that she and Regina would share their first dance to.

The jazzy soulful beat and seductive voice of D'Angelo spilled from the speakers. Regina smiled the song always brought the memory of their first dance, it soothed her...strong arms found her waist holding her close.

They danced as Emma sung for her queen...  
  
  


_"Your inner view to me is_   
  
  
_Something that I do desire_   
  


_Struggling to see a new is something that I fantasise_

  
_So I'm sending_   
  


_Send it up_  
  
  
_Send it through_  
  
  
_Send it, back to you_  
  
  
_Send it up_  
  
  
_Send it through_  
  
  
_Send it, back to you_

  
 _You can't disguise your emotions_  
  
  
_You know that I see in your eyes_  
  
  
_Your soul's in me, your soul's somethin that I feel inside_  
  
  
_Run, run, run, run, if I run_  
  
  
_Lord only knows how far that I_  
  
  
_Will fall behind..."_  
  
  
  
  


Regina sung back to her saviour as they danced close. Emma kissed passionately and her hands slipped beneath silk. Exploring her wife's curves as D'Angelo continued to serenade them.

Regina guided the sheriff to the couch laying her down. She allowed the silk to slip from her body as she straddled porcelain skin. Kissing her deeply she nipped her jaw and collarbone as she sucked hard on her pulse point leaving a deep purple mark. Her hands tugged on the hem of the tank top the sheriff sat up shedding it completely as her queen devoured perfect breasts. Regina gently bit down on a nipple before soothing it with her tongue. She loved each moan she pulled from Emma. Continuing to feast on pert breasts her a hand travelled a muscled taut stomach teasing fingers beneath the waist of her sweats. She pushed them down before her thigh claimed Emma's sex.

Grinding hard on her she loved the slick trail her wife left on her thigh. "Emma I love you" she breathed out as she settled her face in between the sheriffs legs, she teased her sex with the gentlest of touches that drove her wife mad. "Gina I want you inside me." The queen smiled. Taking her with three fingers, Emma panted and moaned as she rode her wife's fingers, hips bucking wildly as the queen gave her everything.

"Look at me my love" the queen demanded, Emma tilted her head and opened her eyes, littered with bursts of white, her magic was beginning to stir. "Stunning" the queen panted. Silky lips captured a pulsating clit between her teeth gently pulling and releasing it before devouring the bud. "Mmm fuck that's so good baby...like that yes yes." Regina put her weight into each thrust driving her fingers hard the way her wife liked it.

She could feel clamping around her fingers, the sheriff was close. She tapped her wife's thigh. "Ass up" was the command the saviour turned on all fours. Regina continued to fuck her hard licking and teasing her bud while landing playful slaps on her ass, soothing it immediately with her tongue. The sheriff whimpered, her body was on fire, "let go my love, I've got you" the queen cooed. Running her tongue between two firm ass cheeks ghosting her hole while fucking the other triggered an earth shattering release. The saviours body tensed her back arching beautifully as her muscles twisted and flexed, silken blonde locks painted her back as she screamed her wife's name. The queen was in awe, "muy calienté" she whispered.

Slowly she withdrew her fingers licking them dry a deep satisfied moan escaped her lips. Placing a kiss on the over sensitive clit, her inner thighs and ass cheeks. She let her saviour collapse into the couch as she lay on top, caressing her shoulders and sides with feather light touches. Eventually Emma summoned the strength to turn so they could lay side by side. They lay blissfully basking in the afterglow. They glistened with sweat, the smell of sex lingered in the room, the euphoric high was intoxicating. A toothy grin greeted the queen as emerald green eyes opened lazily. Emma drew her close breathing her in she licked up the length of an elegant neck before peppering kisses all the way up to perfect kiss swollen lips, "I love you my queen" she smiled against full lips before tracing the scar she adored. "Perfect" she murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Picture Can Say A Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite believer is broken...

  
  
Porcelain and olive intertwined as the Swan Mills women lay in restful slumber. The room was bathed in moon light as music from the iPod continued to caress the night. Regina began to stir suddenly feeling the cool night air. Eyes fluttered open to a beautiful mess of golden curls. Regina stared at her, eyes lingering on every fine detail of her wife. Gently she ran fingers over the sheriffs brow smiling at the slight furrow that formed during sleep...she laughed softly, Henry had that same look when he slept.

The night air had cooled considerably, Regina felt the chill kiss her skin as she leaned in to whisper to her saviour. "My love lets go to bed" Regina chuckled as the sheriff began to whine.  
"Baby lets go up to bed, it's getting cold" she cooed...."Hmm nah sleep now" the sheriff mumbled..."lets go up to bed" Regina spoke again, her voice lacked its sleepy husk but was still soft. Wide green eyes were slowly revealed to brown a soft smile spread across her face. "Hey beautiful" she whispered, her voice was laced with sleep. Leaning in she captured her saviours lips, soft lips coaxing her to consciousness.

  
  
  
Regina elegantly rose to her feet finding her robe and the sheriffs discarded clothing. She held her hand out pulling the sheriff from the couch. "Let's go to bed" they ascended the stairs the queen leading with an elegant hand locked with the sheriffs. She draped her robe, the sheriffs sweats and tank over the chaise before settling into bed. Once Emma's head hit the pillow she fell back into restful sleep, while Regina lay staring at the ceiling, her mind had drifted back to Henry.

She knew that Graces early departure to New York was off the back of something that had happened with Henry. Yes Grace had already secured an internship with a law firm but they understood that she wasn't due to begin that for some weeks. It was a surprise to everyone that she wouldn't be at the party.

Jefferson didn't question Graces decision to leave early his confidence in her decision making meant that he rarely interfered in her choices especially now that she was a young woman. He knew that something had happened between the pair but he believed that they would work it out eventually.

Over the years Jeffersons somewhat manic personality had mellowed significantly. He was still childish by nature but having Grace was his saving grace and he was finally the man she needed him to be. His transformation meant he began to make friends, he enjoyed being one of the boys with David, August, Henry and Michael. Regina had asked Jefferson whether he knew what had happened between Grace and Henry, but Jefferson genuinely knew little more than she. She also knew that he preferred to stay out of such things when it came to Grace.

Her mind reeled she had a gut feeling that something wasn't quite right. She reached for her phone it was after 1am. She wanted to text Henry but then scolded herself for being so absurd. He's fine she told herself...finally she turned wrapping her body around her wife as she willed for sleep to come. Moments later it did.

 

 

 

The thud of the front door slamming indicated that Henry was home. Loud heavy steps could be heard coming up the stairs before his bedroom door opened and slammed shut with earth shattering force. Something being thrown against the wall could be heard loud and clear, then a cracking sound that was definitely a fist hitting a wall.

Regina sat straight up wide eyed while the sheriff was on her feet throwing on clothes.  
Her hard pissed of glare spoke volumes, Regina put on a pair of pyjamas before standing in front of Emma.   
  
"Don't go in all guns blazing" she warned.   
  
"What the fuck Gina he can't stomp around slamming doors like that and punching shit. He needs to sort his shit out."

Oh yes she was definitely pissed, "my love please just calm down first, ...please Emma" the queen implored.

Regina took her hand and lead her down the hall toward Henry's bedroom. She took a deep breath before knocking, and calling his name. They stood in the hall for several minutes before the sheriff lost it and slammed a closed fist on the door demanding that Henry open it. Seconds later the door opened.

 

 

Henry was defiant, Emma stepped right up in his face "first off don't ever come into this house slamming shit like that ever again...got it!" She jabbed a finger into chest, "and don't think you can go around putting your fucking fists through walls." He just stood there hard and stubborn silently challenging her.

His body was rigid his veins popped on his bare arms, and neck aggression coursing through them. "Here's the thing you don't know shit sheriff" he barked back. Emma was seething it took everything she had not to loose her shit. Regina stood between the pair placing a gentle hand on her wife's chest while holding Henry's hand, her heart was pounding. She stared up into steely green eyes "my love can you put some coffee on please?" her eyes were pleading, she lifted a loving hand to her cheek, breaking the silent stand off between the two. "Please my love." The sheriff glared at Henry, her head shook in disappointment, before striding out of the room.

Regina sighed, before sitting on Henry's bed. She kept a firm hold on his hand before he relented pulling his hand from hers. His hands were shaking angry cuts tattooed his right hand bloody and raw. He angrily wiped the tears that were welling up. He towered over her his eyes trained on the floor. Regina watched with her own tears, again she reached for his hand. He moved away slumping down on the floor his knees tucked into his chest as he lay his head on folded arms.

There were no words for what seemed like an eternity. Henry finally broke "I love her mom and she doesn't want me. I gave it up to her mom and poured my heart out to her like a fuckin chump and she just up and left. My first time was hers and she didn't say a thing she just left." Regina sat down in front of him pulling him into her fiercely as she rubbed calming circles on his back. "I saw them mom" he choked out "she was all over him...Felix...the pictures are all over Facebook. She...she never ever looked at me like that."

He was broken and devastated. She pulled back grabbing both of his hands. "I'm so sorry my little prince she cooed, what can I do, tell me what you need?"...."You...you fix it, take it mom" he grabbed her hand slamming it into his chest. "Take it out" he stuttered. Regina was speechless she just stared at the broken boy before her, "do it mom please" he cried out. Knowing exactly how he was feeling, knowing the pain she sobbed, "Henry no I could never do that. Listen to me, your heart is what makes you so special, you have the heart of the truest believer." She held him protectively his face buried in the crook of her neck as her silent tears spilled into his hair.

They sat like that for a while before she felt Henry's body become heavy, with exhaustion. She pressed her lips to his forehead " rest now"she whispered. Rising up gently pulling him with her, she pulled back his covers and silently he sunk into his bed and slept. She retrieved the first aid kit from their bathroom and cleaned up his hand, wrapping it in a gauze bandage. She would have to put an ice pack on it soon. Leaning over she pulled the covers up kissed his cheek and whispered "I love you."

Before exiting the room she stood over him. He had dark circles under his eyes she knew he hadn't slept. Her baby was hurting and it hurt her. Quietly she opened a window and drew the curtains before picking up the phone that had been thrown across the room. She surveyed the damaged wall and quietly binned pieces of sheet rock. She looked longingly once more at him before leaving.

 

 

Regina stood in the hallway her body was trembling with adrenalin as she took deep breaths to calm herself before joining her wife.

The sheriff stood looking out to the garden, she had calmed somewhat but her posture was still rigid. Regina padded into the kitchen defeated. She poured herself some coffee before joining her wife. She rubbed the small of her wife's back just as Emma turned to look at her. The sheriff was about to say something but Regina cut her off. "We're going to let this one go my love" Emma crossed her arms waiting for further explanation. "He's hurting Emma, he's really hurting and that's the only way he felt he could deal with it, and I know it's not ok but for now we're going to leave him be."

Emma shook her head, "well you need to fill in the gaps Gina because apparently I don't know shit." The queen sighed placing her cup on the counter she pulled the sheriff toward the couch. "Sit down please" reluctantly the sheriff complied. "Henry's in love with Grace...they've slept together and he poured his heart out to her a few weeks ago just before she left." Emma sighed heavily as she rubbed the back of her neck her wife's words beginning to sink in. "Henry has since seen pictures on Facebook of Grace and Felix together." Emma was standing now, trying to comprehend the fact that Henry was having sex.

Emma walked towards the stairs, Regina walked behind her grabbing her hand, "not yet my love he's asleep he was so emotionally drained" the sheriff looked at her wife with watery eyes. "I shouldn't have gone in there like that Gina...fuck! You warned me and I still fucked up" she was angry with herself. "No wonder he comes to you with the big things, cos I always fuck shit up!"

"I'm still trying to comprehend what he told me and yes it was his first time, it's a lot to take in. We'll work it out, I don't know how but we will ok...trust me please" her voice was soft and reassuring. The sheriff just nodded into her shoulder.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	6. We're Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken prince and his moms struggle with his revelation.

 

"What are we gonna do babe, what if they weren't safe? We had the talk but what if that wasn't enough?"

The sheriff felt lost, they had had their moments with Henry but nothing like this. She allowed her body to sink into the couch as she pulled Regina into her. Inhaling deeply Regina ran her fingers through wild blonde tresses, she didn't have any answers to give.  
  
"Let's just wait it out until Henry's ready to talk some more, for the record this wasn't some thoughtless romp to Henry and I'm confident he would have been smart enough to be safe for both their sakes. You need to get ready for work. I'll sort out breakfast while you shower."

She pulled her up from the couch and kissed her forehead motioning for her to head upstairs.

Emma made her way toward their bedroom stopping at Henry's door she desperately wanted to go in but knew that he needed to rest and time to figure things out. Quietly she whispered "I love you" into the closed door before letting out a sad sigh.

Moments later Regina padded upstairs ice pack in hand and a gauze tape she placed the pack over his right hand and gently taped the pack around his hand to keep it in place.

The shower rained down on her tired body usually it would invigorate her but it did nothing to soothe her soul. The sheriff berated herself for her quick temper, she knew that she wouldn't get any peace today until she could talk to Henry and apologise. Stepping into their room she dressed quickly in a pair of black skinny jeans and a baby blue button down shirt. She reached for her badge and secured it to her waist. She sat on the chaise as she slipped on a pair of dress socks and a pair of ankle length brown cowboy boots. She checked herself in the mirror threw her hair up in a loose pony tail before exiting the room.

Regina sat at the kitchen counter nursing her second cup of coffee when the sheriff appeared behind her. Engulfed in a warm embrace she let her head rest on the sheriffs shoulder.

"Feeling better my love?" she murmured. "Not really, but it's not about me it's about our son...Gina I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry you have an idiot for a wife."

Regina stood up and turned to look into tearful green eyes, she stroked a pale cheek and wiped her tears.

"Don't apologise my love, we'll work it out, please believe that! And don't ever apologise for the fact that I married you Emma, you're mine...all of you, loving you and having you love me...all of me is a blessing ok." The sheriff just held her tight, allowing the calm that was Regina to wash over her.

"I should head to the station" she mumbled.

"I made you breakfast why don't you sit down and eat first" the queen replied.

"Thanks babe but I'm not hungry I might just go, will you be ok.... um do you need me to stay?"

Regina smiled and gently guided her sheriff to the door.

"I'll be fine, I'll call you later, be safe my sheriff.... I will my queen."

Emma stepped onto the porch before kissing her wife as they murmured "I love you's" to one another.

Regina's body felt heavy with worry she binned the untouched plate of eggs and toast before making her way upstairs. She peered into Henry's room, he was just as she left him.  
This was not the Monday morning she had in mind. Having organised a day off for herself they were meant to have breakfast at Granny's, Emma would then head to the station and she would spend the day with Henry.

Deciding to shower she took longer than usual willing the water to wash away her frustration. The water massaged the knots in her back and shoulders as she washed her hair in a soapy cascade of apple scented conditioner. Finishing her usual routine of flossing, brushing and moisturising applying the slightest touches of makeup she decided she needed to keep busy. She would do some grocery shopping, drop off their dry cleaning and organise for Michael to service Henry's jeep for the long drive to New York.

 

\----  
  
  


Being married to Emma looked good on Regina she smiled more she was more relaxed, lighter and she was deeply loved. Over the years there were subtle changes in her wardrobe as well. She could still rock a pant suit, pencil skirts, and Jimmy Choo's which she did. But she also learned that comfort didn't necessarily mean compromising style. She wore casual like a crown elegant but still undeniably sexy.

The queen wore matching black La Perla french lace front clasping bra and thong  
beneath her wife's charcoal skinny jeans with a plain white fitted v neck t-shirt, and a black vintage napolean style leather jacket. Forgoing her usual heels the queen slipped on a pair of two inch tobacco coloured ankle boots . Turning to her left she checked her reflection nodding her approval.

 

\----

 

Walking towards Henry's room she opened the door to see her little prince snoring in peaceful slumber...if only that were entirely true, she thought. She kissed his forehead whispering into his chocolate locks.

"I won't be far away mijo, I love you."

She sent off a quick text to Emma to ask if she needed anything from the store before making short drive to town. Stopping first at the dry cleaners she carried several items to the counter.

Anna who was usually overly chatty quickly took the items from the queen while writing up the docket. Regina tilted her head quizzically studying Anna, the young lady was trying to avoid making eye contact. Sensing chocolate eyes upon her she cleared her throat.

"Will that be all Mayor Mills?" she asked.

"Yes thank you dear." Regina picked up the docket and turned toward the door, she stopped and looked back at Anna.

"Is everything ok dear? you seem nervous."

Anna finally looked at her "oh I'm fine thank you. Hows Henry doing?" she asked.

Regina smiled, "Henry is well" it was a harmless lie. "Is there something else you wanted to say dear?" Regina knew it was likely Anna had seen the Facebook post.

"That's good... I mean...I'm glad he's well. I just didn't really get to catchup with him on Saturday night that's all... everyone wanted to spend time with him so I just didn't get to wish him well. He'll be really missed around here."

Regina agreed.

"Madame Mayor there's something else. I saw a post on Facebook. There were a few photos and comment was directed at Henry." Anna took a deep breath, her face felt hot and flustered.

Regina placed a comforting hand on top of Anna's, before sighing.

"Henry informed me of the photos but he didn't elaborate beyond that. Anna I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured but if you want to tell me something I can assure you there will be no repercussions for you personally. But as I said there's no pressure."

"Well you can see it for yourself."  
Anna grabbed her phone opening up her Facebook app scrolling through her newsfeed she opened the post and handed her phone to the Mayor.

Regina tried to remain calm but her eyes spoke volumes. Henry wasn't kidding Grace was certainly all over Felix, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was more to the picture. Regina didn't bother reading the dozens of comments she scrolled to find Felix' comment to Henry. When her eyes fell upon the comment her demeanour slowly crumbled turning to anger. She internally seethed at the derogatory nature of the comment.

"She was so tight! You wouldn't really know since you could barely keep it up long enough. You're a pussy Henry just like your moms."

She wanted to remain objective with regard to Grace but she could understand the root of Henry's pain.

A few deep breaths later she handed the phone back. "Thank you dear, you're a great friend to Henry."

"Well he's been a great friend to me, I mean he helped me learn to read back in grade school. High school would have been a horrible place for me if it wasn't for Henry. He never judged me or treated me like I was stupid, so I've got his back."

Regina smiled fondly at Anna giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "that's good to know, I must be going now dear. Thank you again."

Regina walked quickly to her car glancing down Main Street to see if the cruiser was parked in front of the station. Her wife must have been on a call out. So she sent off a quick text.

 

_Regina: 12.30 at Granny's?_   
  


_Emma: Sure thing babe, everything ok?_   
  


_Regina: Yes, see you then x_

 

 

Sitting behind the wheel the queen let the anger wash over her. Indirectly affected by the comment she felt deeply offended, angry and disgusted on Henry's behalf.

A gentle ringing snapped her from her brood, blindly she answered it expecting to hear her wife's voice. Instead she was greeted by David.  
  
  


"Regina where's Henry?"

"Henry's home, I'm heading to the store. What's wrong?"

"I need to speak to Henry, I'll go and see him."

"No David he's asleep. What's wrong?"

"Look I'd rather speak with him about it I've been trying to get hold of him but his phone keeps going straight to voicemail. I even phoned the house but there was no answer."

"David I told you he's asleep, now tell me what's wrong!"

"Henry trashed his room...the guest room. Well we think it was him we don't actually know but he's the only one who's been in there. Snow went up to strip the bed and there were a few holes in the walls and the furniture had been flipped over. I honestly don't know what the hell happened. He was fine when we went to bed."

There was a long pause. Regina could barely comprehend what she was hearing. She could understand him lashing out in their home in his own room but at his grandparents place. She could feel tension set in behind her eyes and a dull thump behind her forehead. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look Regina I just want to talk to him, he's too old for me to be telling tales, for him to be punished by his moms. I'd rather he and I sort it out man to man. We're not angry, we're more concerned."

This day couldn't get any worse!

"Ok David but can you to wait until tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"No worries. This stays between us."

"Thank you, I'm not going to keep this from Emma but I want to handle it my way, so tell Snow that we're handling it."

"Alright Emma's out on a call anyway so I haven't seen her."

"Thank you David, speak soon."

  
  
Regina leaned her forehead into the steering wheel, she had never known Henry to act out violently. There was certainly no excusing the behaviour but she could also understand given the circumstances that Henry was overwhelmed and acting out was how he dealt with it.

Regina made quick work of grocery shopping. Gaining a few looks from the young staff in the store. She knew most of the young employees were friends and acquaintances of Henry's. Many of them had been at the mansion on Saturday night. It was likely the most if not all of them were aware of the Facebook post.

Regina put the last bag in the trunk. She took her time driving back to the mansion she wanted to unpack the groceries but she needed to check on her little prince as well.

Quietly making her way up the stairs Regina was surprised to hear the shower running. Henry's bedroom door was open and his bed was made. Stepping toward his bathroom door she called out to him, "mijo I'm just in the kitchen come and have something to eat when you're ready ok." She didn't wait for an answer she quickly made her way downstairs. She knew not to overwhelm him and to try and treat the day as any other in their home. Fetching groceries from the car, she quickly began packing everything away. She didn't hear him but she picked up the scent of his shower gel. Henry leaned across her taking the bags from her hands, "I got it mom." Softly she caressed his face, "thank you mijo."

Quietly Henry put away what was left of the groceries. "Mom...I want you to know I was safe ok." Regina nodded, "I know mijo" nothing else needed to be said.  
  
  


Regina took the opportunity to step into the study and phone Emma.

"Hey babe."

"My love can you come home for lunch please?"

"Sure thing, you ok?"

"I came home and found Henry up and about, I think it's a good time for us to be here for him"

"Babe I'm not sure he'll want to see me."

"Of course he will, we both know things are said in the heat of the moment. Come home please."

"Ok, you need me to pick anything up?"

"It's ok I'll whip something up. See you soon."  
  
  


Regina stepped into Henry's side putting her arm around his back, "hungry sweetheart?"  
Henry finally looked at her, she swept his hair from his eyes.

"I'm sorry mom, I really fucked up." She pulled him close not at all bothered by his language, "I know you are, we're here for you ok. If you want to talk about it we're here, if you don't we'll still be here ok. Henry you know that there's nothing you could do to make us love you any less, don't ever forget that, now how's your hand?"

"It's ok thanks for the ice pack, and I'll fix the damage ok I'll head to the hardware store later."

"You know we're not worried about any of that, but your heart concerns us very much mijo" she said sadly.

Sad brown eyes met hers, "it's ok mom...I'll be sweet... you want a coffee?"

"Love one mijo, now what do you want for lunch?"  
  
  
"Hey kid" both brunettes turned to look at the sheriff who was leaned up against the door frame.   
  
Henry straightened up and approached the sheriff gently shoulder checking her before throwing a rough arm around her. "I'm really sorry ma. I shouldn't have come home the way I did and disrespected both you and mom. The way I spoke to you wasn't cool either, I'm sorry."  
  
The blonde pulled him in for a proper hug. "Thank you for apologising, but I need to apologise to you kid. I didn't mean to lose it the way I did. I'm sorry for getting in your face. We're here for you ok."

 

 

 


	7. Take a Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry pours his heart out to his moms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long between chapters, but heres my attempt at a revival.

 

 

Quick to move on and not let the remnants of tension build any further Emma shoved him playfully and ruffled his hair.

"Love you kid!"

"You too Ma."

 

Regina watched with a warm smile.

 

"My love can you help me with lunch please?" The sheriff turned and winked at her wife as she dutifully washed her hands.

"What do ya need babe?"

"A salad please, I'll take care of the rest."

"Mom do you want me to set the table or are we eating in here"?

"Let's eat in here mijo, go and relax sweetheart I'll come and get you when it's ready."

"Sweet, I need to phone grandpa about something I'll be in your study."

 

 

"Storybrooke Sheriffs Department, David speaking."

 

Silence ....

....

 

"Ah hey grandpa it ..... it's me Henry" he stuttered.

 

Charming smiled, pleased to hear his grandsons voice,

"Hey my boy what's up?" Henry sighed, knowing David knew the reason for his call.

"I'm sorry" the relief upon saying those two words instantly made him feel lighter.

"I know you're acting cool about what I did and trying not to make a big deal about it but what I did was messed up ..... I .... I lost my head and my temper and I promise you it won't happen again."

"I know it won't bud, and you obviously don't want to get into it but you know if you want to talk I'm here ok."

"I know grandpa, and I'll apologise to grandma too. I'll come by later to clean up my mess and fix any damage. First I need to talk with my moms."

"Good man, I never doubted you for a minute."

"Thanks grandpa, I'll see you later."

"Sure thing bud."

 

\----

 

Arms snaked around her waist as she grilled chicken, content to lean into her wife's warmth.

"Babe what's the plan?" the sheriff whispered.

"There is'nt one my love, we have to let Henry take the lead on this one, but where we are right now is a good start."

The sheriff nodded, "I hear you babe, things just feel a little unsettled now with all this."

Full lips dulled her turmoil, "I know but let's just enjoy lunch with our son my love. Go and get him and I'll plate up."

 

The Swan- Mills trio ate happily even with the questions lingering they each had the good sense to let things unfold without poking at the elephant in the room.

"Lunch is delicious mom, thank you. I didn't realise I was so hungry. Can I get either of you another drink?"

"No thank you baby .... I'm good kid."

Henry sipped his cider, the warmth seemed to settle his nerves.  
"So ah I really need to talk to you guys, but I need to know that you'll let me finish and say what I need to without being interrupted."

He took a big breath and looked so small, as his gaze met his mothers.

"Of course baby, do want to go into the living room, we'll take care of the dishes later."

"Yeah that's a good idea mom."

Emma sat at one end of the couch with Regina right next time her. Nervously she grabbed Regina's hand mindlessly played with her wife's wedding ring.

Henry paced nervously, his mind ticked over and you could see the cogs turning.

"Mijo ....her voice was gentle, have a seat baby." Finally he sat in an arm chair opposite his moms.

"You know what happened, well the short story anyway. Grace and I .... ah well we're together .... or so I thought. I love Grace, I really do moms he added as he looked thoughtfully at them. Us sleeping together, that wasn't planned as such, it was something we arrived at mutually you know. Hell, I had no idea what I was doing, he laughed nervously ....nor did Grace but we were in it together, it was clumsy but it was loving and gentle too and in that moment we belonged to each other."

Regina looked up at Emma, they shared a look of mutual understanding.

"I looked after her moms I promise."

His eyes met Regina's .... "I made sure to be respectful of her at all times. We used protection, I, I took care of that" he stuttered.

"For the first time we said I love you to each other, it wasn't just in the heat of the moment. I know you don't believe me but Grace and I we're like you and Ma. We're meant to be together."

"Love isn't always this big sweeping feeling sometimes it's two people who just feel better when the other is near, then there's friendship. He took a deep steadying breath, friends that admire and respect each other and slowly but surely over time that grows into something more. For me that's what it was like with Grace."

 

Emma and Regina continued to take in their son, both women misty eyed but earnestly focused every word.

 

"After we slept together. Things changed it felt unbearable for us to be apart for too long. Things were good and as much as I wanted to be with her again we were content to wait. Then something flipped. Next thing I know Grace is avoiding me and not returning my messages or calls. I didn't even know she had gone to New York until I saw her status on Facebook.

I just didn't get it, I didn't know what I did wrong. I tried so many times to contact her when she left. Then last night that smug asshole Felix and that photo. I called her a million times and got nowhere. Then Felix made a comment and I lost my shit, I wanted to kick his ass for talking about her like she was nothing .... like she was easy.

She's not easy, his voice broke .... she's not!

I don't care about Felix and his bullshit but I won't have him disrespecting Grace and running his mouth."

 

Henry was up and pacing, you could see the tension rolling off his body, his eyes were filled with tears.

He stood in front of his moms, his head hung in defeat desperately willing his tears to stop. He swiped at his face angrily.

Emma hung back knowing Regina's touch was what was needed most. Regina rose from the couch tears clouding her eyes. Gently she took Henry's hands in hers, she met no resistance.

 

"Look at me mijo" her voice was soothing and kind. His eyes found hers and she smiled.

"Henry please, no more beating yourself up over this. No one is perfect, lord knows our family knows that all too well. Love grips us in ways we can't always control mijo. It's beautiful and warm but it can also be furious and all consuming. We don't always behave in a reasonable manner when we feel threatened or when we don't completely understand what's happening.

I can almost guarantee you that Grace is going through her own storm. Often what's on the surface doesn't truely reflect what's really happening. The distance is her way of dealing with it. She'll talk to you when she's ready mijo."

Steady tears trickled down his face while listening to his mother. He had given up trying to hold it all in. He had momentarily allowed his faith in Grace to be rocked. If anything he believed in her and knew that Felix had a way of getting under his skin. His mothers warmth and wisdom was the anchor he needed.

 

Mother and son met in a loving embrace while the sheriff protectively wrapped her arms around them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
